


Stars Forever

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: I decided to put a twist on the prompt "Ryan dresses as Poe Dameron for Shane". They're both star wars fans so why not dress Shane up as the famous Han Solo and put them in the stars where they belong! Well, atleast sitting on Jupiter's Belts. I hope you enjoy!





	Stars Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sessrumnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154307571@N04/43417204555/in/datetaken/)


End file.
